


Pale/Red Healing

by Mad_Birdy, ScurrilousG



Series: Aliens United [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crab Mom and I just started doing an RP one day and now it's a fic, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Shameless Smut, Troll Anatomy, mentions of Dualscar's weird bullshit relationship with Condy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScurrilousG/pseuds/ScurrilousG
Summary: Orphaner Dualscar isn't exactly on the same Alternian sea as he had been when the sun set. Thankfully, he meets a charming young troll who's more than happy to tell him how he got there.





	Pale/Red Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the summary is the entire setup of the fic. It's mostly just 8.4k of shameless troll smut and violet organic material. Inspired by me and Crab Mom's RP.

Another evening on the Alternian seas; the twin moons rising slowly over the northern peaks through ruby clouds looked almost lovely. Dualscar paces the foredeck waiting for something, anything, to happen. Though it’s early in the evening, he and his crew of Orphaners has already met their quota and he can tell it’s going to be a long night. Just as he’s preparing to give up and retire to his cabin, a fellow violet in the "crow's nest" (vertical optical advantage station, for those lower than azure) yells something about an unregistered ship on the horizon bearing no imperial seal or flag. 

"Set a course, men! Looks like wve'll see some action today after all!" the admiral shouts to his crew as he peers through his spyglass at the unidentified vessel.

The large unregistered ship sails onwards, seemingly unperturbed by the advancing Imperial ship. That's because its captain is, in fact, unperturbed by the advancing Imperial ship. Chirbs Dumass is never perturbed by anything while sailing the high seas; catch him on solid ground, though, and that’s another matter. But here, with nothing but the horizon and the sea in his sights, he’s in his element. So at sight of the Imperial ship, he ignores it, knowing he’s well prepared enough to face whatever trouble it may be harbinger of. Caution never hurts, however, so he calls over his first mate.

"hal5am! 5hip on th3 horizon, ch3ck that our firing lad5 ar3 pr3par3d and r3ady. no n33d to look lik3 w3'r3 pr3par3d for battle, though. k33p b3lowd3ck5."

The hulking  _ Caligula's Aquarium _ looms just a few leagues behind the smaller freighter, ready to sidle up beside her and waving the equivalent of "pull the fuck over in the name of the empire" fuschia flags from its bow. A crew of perfectly uniformed seadwellers and the occasional finless purple can be seen busying themselves with the lines and rigging.

Some of the crew of the  _ Wave's Delight _ watch from the rigging as the Aquarium looms closer. It becomes quickly apparent that the crew of the smaller vessel is not uniformed; instead, they're all dressed as they please, to varying degrees of typical pirate outfiture. Chirbs notices the "pull the fuck over" flags and calls for the crew to raise the sails, bringing the ship to a near standstill in the calm sea. He leans on the railing by the ship's wheel, taking note of the Imperial garb, though something about it seems just a little off.

Dualscar contemplates his options in regards to the ship his crew are making ready to board. He could cull the lot of them just for the negligence of sailing an unregistered ship and for failure to fly Her Imperious Condescension’s colors; it would be well within his rights as an Orphaner. Unfortunately that would mean dragging an empty hunk of a frigate behind his beautiful  _ Aquarium _ and not only would that be an eyesore, it'd be an inconvenience and a pain in his ass. No, Dualscar decides, as he walks across the plank his men laid out for him to board the other vessel, that he's just going to scare the shit out of whoever's in charge so that they'll return to port and it'll take care of itself. One of his men scurries out in front of him to announce him and Dual winces at his full title as he jumps down onto the deck.

Chirbs listens to the full title of the troll boarding his ship, watching the way he walks and carries himself. When he is done being announced, Chirbs grins and waves from the railing. "h3y, nic3 to m33t you. i'm chirb5 duma55, captain of th3  _ wav3'5 d3light _ ."

The Orphaner scans the deck: up close the dinghy isn't in all that bad a shape. It’s obvious that her owner and her crew care for her despite not getting her registered. The troll turns his attention to the self-proclaimed captain of the vessel and lets his face settle into one of the "fuck with me and get culled" nature. His boots thump loudly on the creaking planks as he tromps up the stairs to the helm where Captain Dumass is so cheerfully waving. 

“Are ya awvare, Captain,” he growls, letting his disdain be known. “That yer sailin wvithout registration?” Chirbs watches him approach, still with that unperturbed smile. “And are yah awvare that failure to fly her majesty's colours is a gravwe imperial offence?" the Orphaner booms as he reaches the top of the stairs. Upon closer inspection the officer who initially made himself known as the troll in charge is... a lot... shorter... than Dualscar had been expecting. The older violet does a bit of a double take before continuing. "Are yah evwen of age, lad?? Howv many swveeps are ye that yah'vwe got yer owvn ship yet yah'vwe failed to followv protocol??"

Chirbs straightens as the tall troll approaches him, frowning. That’s not the response of a troll from  _ his _ Alternia. "a5 far a5 i'm awar3, th3 op3n s3a i5 fr33 rang3 for anyon3 to 5ail, th3 3mpr355 h3r53lf mad3 it that way wh3n 5h3 l3ft th3 plan3t." He tilts his head, examining the uniform the other troll wears. He’ll play along as his usual part for now. "a5 for my ag3, i'll b3 tw3lv3 in half a 5w33p,  _ 5ir _ . it may not b3 common for troll5 to 5tay on alt3rnia aft3r th3y r3ach nin3 5w33p5, but w3 don’t all l3av3. i'm 5ticking around b3cau53 i don't giv3 a flaming bon3nook about imp3rially d3cr33d dutie5. and 5p3aking of dutie5, i5 that an auth3ntic orphan3r'5 co5play? wh3r3'd you 3v3n find it? and gr3at job on th3 mak3up, you g3nuin3ly look lik3 an old a55 troll."

Whatever soft feelings the Orphaner may have been having in regards to the smaller violet and his ship are quickly drowned by the surge of rancor welling in his animosity lobe. "Wvhoah there, guppy, let’s not be gettin too big fer our britches here," he warns. "I ain't no old man an' I havwen't the faintest wvhat the fuck a 'cosplay' is. I am an Orphaner Admiral, and a damn fine one! You'd do wvell to remember that. As for this talk a her majesty bein off planet, wvell-" He shakes his head, amused. "Exactly howv long havwe ye been to sea, lad? The Empress has nevwer evwen been to the moons, much less off planet!" Dualscar's crew laughs along with him at their captain's last statement.

He seems sincere enough, Chirbs thinks. He wonders idly if Xeke and Mads have been getting up to fucky time/space shenanigans again; it seems likely, given Dualscar’s presence here. The name has rung a bell at this point, and he sighs internally. If only those damn humans wouldn’t go messing with Alternian history. There are plenty of trolls that shouldn’t make a comeback here. Although…

He considers the Orphaner Admiral and slouches back to lean on the railing again. "who'd you 5ay you w3r3 again? dual5car, right? i'm a55uming you m3an th3 actual dual5car, not 5ome flarping v3r5ion lik3 that ridiculou5 viol3t 3ridan u53d to do. w3ll, i hat3 to br3ak it to ya, but it look5 lik3 you'v3 5om3how found your53lf about on3 hundr3d and fifty 5w33p5 in th3 futur3. a lot ha5 chang3d 5inc3 th3 whol3 5ignl355 thing."

"The wvhole wvho wvhat thing?" Dualscar is just further puzzled. "Listen kid, ya'vwe got about 10 seconds to start makin sense or I start cullin your crewv, startin wvith the first mate." In his sweeps in the service of the empress, Dual has heard plenty of excuses for getting out of citations, but this troll's flippant disregard for the state of the world is starting to ruffle him.

Trying his best to shove off the nagging sensation that something is entirely wrong, he strives to find something reassuring about Chirbs' crew or the surrounding skies. Unfortunately, now that he's thinking too hard about all of this, everything looks wrong. The other captain and his crew are all too young, the stars are all wrong, and oof, he's got a headache. "Wvhat in the evwer glubbin fuck is goin on?!" Dualscar demands.

Chirbs holds up his hands placatingly, thinking to himself that he was glad he sent his first mate down to the cannons before they'd been boarded. "look, i know it'5 a lot. i can 3xplain 3v3rything, i ju5t n33d you to tak3 a d33p br3ath. you know thi5 i5n't th3 5am3 alt3rnian s3a you 53t 5ail on thi5 morning. i hav3 5om3 grog in my cabin, what3v3r kind tickl35 your fancy. w3 can 5it down, hav3 a drink. ju5t... don't hurt my cr3w, or w3'r3 gonna hav3 an i55u3."

Dualscar takes a step back, staggering and reaching for something solid to hold onto. His hand lands on the far railing and he grips it hard, claws digging into the salt-stained wood. He motions to the closest of his crew, conferring with them. There’s really something about the sky and the sea; they’re wrong,  _ somehow _ . Even the air smells different, and the moons are just slightly the wrong shade. The admiral looks back at Chirbs, grimaces, and says, “Aye. I’ll havwe that drink nowv.”

Chirbs gives him a wide, lopsided grin. "c3rtainly! ju5t follow m3." He leads the Orphaner down to his cabin, offering him a seat in one of the large plush chairs he'd somehow managed to get aboard and through the relatively small cabin door. Opening a large cabinet door, the younger troll makes a wide sweeping gesture and says, "tak3 your pick, i'v3 got f3rm3nt3d b3rry juic3, f3rm3nt3d wh3at juic3, di5till3d potato wat3r, and variou5 oth3r 5oporific5." He pours himself a glass of what passes as troll brandy.

"Your cheapest and wvorst fermented wvheat bevwerage. Old habits die hard," Dualscar says warily, surveying the plush interior of the smaller violet's cabin; it’s a bit much even by his standards. The older violet blood settles himself in one of the soft chairs and sinks into it a bit awkwardly. "Is this somethin that happens... often?" he asks, "D'you just attract the hapless vwictims of misdirected time travwel, or...?"

Chirbs chuckles and grabs a large bottle of beer from the cooling receptacle next to the soporific cabinet, handing it over to Dualscar before settling in a chair opposite him. "i wouldn't 5ay it happ3ns fr3qu3ntly, no, but th3r3'5 b33n 5om3 thing5 r3c3ntly that chang3d th3 way w3 liv3 h3r3. thi5 world i5, in a mann3r of 5p3aking, a priz3 for winning a gam3. it wa5 cr3at3d wh3n 5om3 fri3nd5 and i fini5h3d th3 gam3. h3r3, th3r3’5 no culling, no lu5u5 killing. th3 3mpr355 ha5 cr3at3d an 3mpir3 of p3ac3 and pro5p3rity b3tw33n our world and th3 human5’ world." He smiles and sips his drink. "but don't 5p3nd too much tim3 thinking about that. all you n33d to know i5 that a coupl3 of my fri3nd5 ar3 probably th3 on35 who accid3ntally brought you h3r3."

Dualscar takes the bottle and gives it a suspicious sniff as he listens and fails to process everything that Chirbs is saying. He arches one of his brows and gives the other captain a disbelieving snort as he takes a swig from the bottle. "So, the univwerse is fucky an' I'vwe essentially landed in some kind of wviggler populated wvasteland then?"

It’s obvious that the Orphaner knows jack shit at this point and his relatively stoic features are starting to crumble under his own confusion and frustration. He doesn't know where he is or what the hell is going on and at this point he wishes desperately that he'd ever bothered to find a moirail,  _ because breaking down in front of a complete and total stranger on said stranger's ship is just completely out of the question, _ he thinks, moments before doing just that.

The Orphaner Admiral's breakdown is, admittedly, a little unexpected to say the least, but Chirbs quickly quits gaping and goes into damage control mode. "h3y, h3y, it'5 okay, dud3. h3r3." He grabs a handkerchief from his dresser and presses it into Dualscar's hand, waiting until the older troll has actually grabbed it before pulling his hand away again and sitting down.

"it'5 gonna b3 okay, ju5t tru5t m3. thi5 plac3 may not 533m 5o gr3at, but i 5w3ar it'5 actually pr3tty cool. you won't hav3 to worry about k33ping up app3aranc35 with an 3mpr355 who call5 h3r53lf ‘imp3riou5 cond35c3n5ion’ or anything lik3 that. you'r3 fr33 to b3 how3v3r you want to b3. and, if you r3ally want to g3t back to your own tim3lin3, w3 can figur3 out how to mak3 that happ3n, i gu355." Chirbs watches him, eyes going a little gentle as he realizes the hard-shell admiral is just as soft and squishy inside as any other troll. 

The older violet is a fucking wreck wrapped in his cape and sinking further still into the comfy chair. The poor bastard didn’t even realize he had started crying until he was gasping for breath and the very kind troll - in front of whom he was making a fool of himself - offered him the handkerchief. After a good bit of hysterics and babbling about some bullshit, the hanky is hopelessly stained with violet tears.

"I don't-" He hiccups. "Oh cod, lookit me losin my shit 'n front of a wviggler," he weeps, still very distraught. This morning he was a respected Orphaner and now he's just a mess. A mess who can't for the life of him understand why this kid is even trying to console him? When he gets like this on his own ship, he just gets ignored and ends up shutting himself in his cabin. There’s a long pause, and then the worst of the sniffling is done with. Dualscar finally looks up at the other violet, guilt written all over him. "'M sorry, chief... hell of a first impression."

"on3, i'm not a wiggl3r, i'm n3arly tw3lv3 5w33p5, which can't actually b3 that much young3r than you. two, don't worry about it. it'5 a bit of a 5p3cialty of min3, h3lping oth3r troll5 d3al with th3 world'5 bull5hit." Chirbs smiles softly. "and anyway, your fir5t impr355ion wa5 on th3 d3ck wh3n you board3d. i think i rath3r pr3f3r thi5 v3r5ion of you, though." He realizes what that sounds like and hurries to amend. "i m3an, th3 op3n and 3motionally vuln3rabl3 v3r5ion. not n3c355arily th3 crying v3r5ion."

"Don't ye tell no one I'vwe gone soft, nowv," he sulks further. "You're the one wvho dropped this wvhole thin' on me in the first place! I wvas fine earlier this evwenin!" Dualscar's fins flare in embarrassed defiance, only proving to make a bigger ass of himself. "Not that I don't appreciate the consolation or wvhatevwer-" he says quickly, trying to backpedal.

Chirbs laughs and pats Dualscar's arm. "don't worry, your 53cr3t i5 5af3 with m3." He winks, leaning back to take another sip of his drink. "i und3r5tand th3 n33d to k33p 5om3 thing5 from your cr3w. it'5 not lik3 i go around t3lling my cr3w all my 53cr3t5. to th3m, i'm ju5t captain chirb5, chari5matic and da5hing."

The older violet's exhale of relief is almost inaudible, but in such a close proximity it’s still unfortunately unmissable. "Ya'vwe got a fine crewv, I'll givwe yah that," Dual said, and he meant it; the other captain's men seemed quite the able sailors.

A moment of silence hangs between them just a second too long, and the Orphaner colours slightly at the intimacy the two have already shared in such a short time. "Is this a... normal wvay trolls act wvith one another on this planet?" he quips. "Genuine question seein as I ain't exactly sure if wve share the same customs. Any other captain wvho'd caught me actin like this on the Alternia I knowv wvould’vwe culled me on the spot or gotten me exiled an' excused from her majesty's servwice."

"lik3 i 5aid b3for3, in thi5 v3r5ion of alt3rnia thing5 ar3n’t a5 5trict, and i giv3 3v3n l355 fuck5 than mo5t of cont3mporary troll 5oci3ty." Chirbs sips and smiles widely to see the older troll's coloring; an interesting development. "i'm good with 3motion5 and r3lation5hip5, th3y'r3 kinda my whol3 d3al. 5o of cour53 i'm not gonna cull you for daring to cry on my 5hip." His voice grows a little teasing note as his eyes sparkle with some kind of intent.

"Wvell, thanks for that..." Dualscar says awkwardly. At this, some of his shame for emoting fades into further embarrassment as he starts putting it together that the other captain is actively flirting in some kind of way. Chirbs' advances seem conciliatory (specifically pale leaning) but it could just as easily be some kind of red leaning, concupiscent air.

It’s always been difficult for the older troll to piece together social clues in situations like this. Has he ever even been in a situation like this? Not really. All Dualscar knows is that the other troll comforted him, still seems like he wants to occupy the same space as the Orphaner, and that that really is more than he can say for a great majority of his peers.

Chirbs finishes his drink and gathers from the way the other violet is blushing that he realizes that he's been flirting. He sets the glass down on his desk and leans back into his chair, comfortably sinking into the plush cushioning. Dualscar seems adorably out of sorts, as if he's trying to figure out which kind of flirting Chirbs has been doing. The young captain contemplates the admiral, admiring the scars and the built physique. "oh, you'r3 v3ry w3lcom3, dual5car. is th3 f3rm3nt3d wh3at juic3 to your liking? you hav3n't had much of it 5inc3 w3 b3gan talking."

Dualscar gets this stupid look on his face like an antlerbeast caught in illumination globes and in an anxious snap just chugs the entire rest of his bottle of troll beer. "Delicious," he croaks as he sets the bottle down with a thunk on the side table. God what is he doing? He hasn't been this nervous since the first time the Empress called on him for his "special promotfin" or whatever fishy bullshit it was that she'd called it.

Chirbs does his best not to snort in amusement, and barely hides his smile. "r3lax, dual, that'5 why i off3r3d you th3 juic3. what'5 th3 point of drinking if you'r3 not gonna l3t it r3lax you?" He leans forward again, getting just a little bit more into the older troll's space. "look, i know my hi5tory. i know you w3r3 condy'5 favorit3, mo5t 3v3ryon3 kn3w that th3n. 5o i want3d to r3a55ur3 you that i am nothing lik3 h3r." His voice gets even softer, if possible, and sincerity shines on his face. "you don't hav3 to b3 n3rvou5 with m3. i won't hurt you or do anything you don't want."

The Orphaner stiffens, his fins fully flared as he asks slowly, "Me 'n... wvait, wvha'd'ya mean you an' evweryone?? Wvhat does anyone knowv about wvhat me an' the empress havwe or havwen’t got?!" Oh wow, ok, the other captain is practically in his lap and even with his tone constantly on the defensive Dualscar is obviously not opposed to the close contact. He’s almost leaning into the other as the single soporific he slammed starts to make him feel even warmer than Chirbs was making him feel. "An' wvho says I'm nervous anywvavwes??" Dual blurts, nervously.

"it'5 not difficult to put two and two tog3th3r," Chirbs says with a smirk. "p3opl3 call3d you h3r ‘p3t orphan3r’. and you'v3 5p3nt quit3 a f3w... long m33ting5 with h3r. thing5 w3r3 h3ard." He keeps that same damn smirk on his face as he notices the way the admiral is leaning close to him too. "a5 for b3ing n3rvou5, you 533m to forg3t i'm a viol3t too. i know how fin5 work." Chirbs lets his own fins flare suggestively as he reaches up with one hand to run a finger slowly across the top of Dualscar's left fin. "and your fin5 t3ll m3 that you'r3 3ith3r v3ry n3rvou5... or v3ry arou53d."

"Fuck." The Orphaner inhales sharply with a mortified squeak at the attention, shivering as his fins ripple and flutter against the other's touch. Fuck. He's going to die, he's just going to implode in on himself right the fuck now.  However, instead of protesting or, sensibly, moving away, the older troll leans further into Chirbs' hand. "Wvould yah believwe me if I said it wvas a bit a both?" he trills guiltily.

"i would, actually." Chirbs moves his hand to press against Dualscar's cheek, hoping to help calm the older troll down. "i'v3 known you for, what, half an hour? and i can t3ll you'v3 ju5t got a lot of anxi3ty that'5 kinda ti3d up in your r3d r3lation5ip5. condy 5car3 th3 5hit out of you wh3n you’d go to h3r, didn't 5h3?" He rubs his thumb over the older violet's cheekbone, tracing the part of the scar he can reach.

"Ya'd be scared too if the only troll wvho regularly wvished to share a pail wvith yah could cull you wvithout a fuss if she wvilled it! It's not like I don't appreciate wvhat wve'vwe got, er, wvhat wve had? But-" He turns his face into Chirbs' hand in an attempt to eschew whatever hurt expression was currently plastered on his features. "She wvasn't exactly fulfullin in the emotional department. Evw'ry time I'm wvith her, it’s just her takin wvhat she wvants and then its ovwer. I think the wvorst part is that she treats our fuckin meetins like they're a blessing an' a special honor." He chuckles bitterly. "An' I suppose it wvould be if she actually cared for me 'stead a just carin 'bout my bulge an' nothin else."

"i thought 5o. 5h3 may hav3 b33n th3 3mpr355 but it do35n't 5p3ak highly of h3r that 5h3 tr3at3d h3r ‘favorit3’ in 5uch a way." Chirbs brings his other hand up so he can hold Dualscar's face and leans forward to press a kiss to the top of his head. His next words are spoken softly, breath ruffling the other troll's hair. "hon35tly, you d353rv3 b3tt3r, dual5car."

Dualscar locks eyes with the other troll for a moment, letting everything sink in. He's crying again, grateful tears spilling over as he leans further forward to kiss Chirbs. In all his sweeps, nobody's seen right through him like that, nobody has ever cared enough to sit him down and lay out his insecurities and validate his anxieties. Even if this isn't a relationship that will last, he's happy that someone took a moment to actually give a shit about his feelings.

Chirbs definitely hadn't expected Dualscar to be the one to make the first move, but he's not complaining. It  _ is _ a rather pleasant kiss, even with the damp of tears, and he smiles into it. His thumbs brush away the tears from the admiral's cheeks and he moves to straddle his lap so that he’s not straining his neck to maintain and deepen the kiss.

It’s said that if you give an Ampora an ounce of kindness and common decency, they'll be on you like a leech. This statement is proved unsurprisingly very true as Dualscar grabs at the other captain desperately, his claws grasping through Chirbs' loose shirt and threatening to rip the soft fabric as the Orphaner pulls him closer. For once there are no expectations for him to be perfect, and because the troll in his lap is of the same blood, Dual feels safe, like he doesn't have to keep up appearances.

Chirbs lets himself be pulled closer, eventually breaking away for a breath of air. He doesn't let go, though; he wraps his arms around Dualscar's neck, the embrace bringing the other violet's face to rest on his chest. The young captain can tell that what Dual most needs is the physical affection and reassurance, so one hand anchors itself behind his head and the other runs under the collar of his shirt. Chirbs nuzzles between Dualscar's horns, his claws faintly scratching at his hairline. "d33p br3ath5, it'5 okay. you'r3 okay."

The Orphaner sighs shakily and presses his face into Chirbs' chest, the mangled bridge of his broken-too-many-times nose flush with the troll's skin between the ruffles of his shirt. His hands slip under the billowing silk to wrap around the smaller violet like a vice, inhaling the pirate's scent;  _ like the sea _ , he notes,  _ like me _ . Deep breaths turn to open mouthed kisses on flushed skin as Dualscar travels back up to carefully gnaw at Chirbs' collarbones. He isn't saying anything, but he also isn't crying anymore, so that's a good sign.

A shiver runs through Chirbs as his chest is assaulted in such a pleasant manner. He hums softly and runs his hand through Dualscar's hair. His other hand moves down to deftly unbutton the larger violet's jacket and shirt, exposing muscles and luscious chest hair. Chirbs drags his claws down one of Dual's pecs and smiles. "5hall w3 mov3 thi5 to th3 b3d? might b3 3a5i3r to progr355 thi5 if w3 l3av3 th3 chair."

"Wve shall," Dualscar agrees, his voice low and husky from arousal and also probably all that crying he just did. Sliding his hands out from under the other troll's shirt, the larger violet hoists Chirbs up by his ass, with a possessive chirrup for emphasis, and carries him to the huge four poster bed at the back of the cabin.

Chirbs squeaks a little in surprise at being lifted - not that he doesn't obviously enjoy it, however. He wraps his legs around Dualscar's waist, effectively pulling close enough for their bulges to rub together through their respective pants, and leans forward in the embrace to nibble gently at the top of Dual’s fin. "do you lik3 it rough? or am i right in gu355ing that you'r3 looking for 5om3thing a littl3 g3ntl3r than th3 u5ual?"

"Er, gentle if yah don’t mind." Dual bats his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. "'M fragile~" Settling himself on the bed with the smaller troll still wrapped around him, he scoots himself back a bit; his fingers brush along Chirbs' gills as he hoists the frilly pirate blouse up and off of his lover.

Chirbs' laugh at his sassy response is cut off by a sudden moan when Dualscar brushes against his gills, and he shudders intensely. "mm… i can do g3ntl3." He returns the favor of undressing, pushing the admiral's jacket and shirt off his shoulders and tossing them onto the chair. His claws trail along the older troll's skin - hard enough not to tickle but light enough not to hurt - teasing along the edge of both sets of gills; the neck ones are also kissed by soft, warm lips.

A soft trilling purr - a sound most unbecoming of an Orphaner of any rank - escapes Dualscar's throat as he lets himself just feel for a moment. Large hands settle onto Chirbs' hips with gentle pressure, kneading at the soft flesh and traveling downward in slow circles. The older troll is a chorus of soft, breathy moans as he rolls his hips to further stimulate his mostly unsheathed bulge.

Chirbs can feel the admiral's bulge through his clothing and wants nothing more than to feel it  _ not _ through his clothing. He rises on to his knees, awkwardly reaching down to remove his boots and socks, and then nudges Dualscar further up the bed. "tak3 your boot5 off too, pl3a53, darling." His fingers toy with the waistband of Dual's pants.

Dualscar does as he's told, starting with his boots and struggling for a moment to get his laces loose enough; he accidentally launches one of them halfway across the room in the process. He chuckles sheepishly and undoes the other one a little more carefully before removing his socks and settling back on the concupiscent platform, keeping himself propped up on his elbows.

A soft laugh leaves Chirbs' lips and he leans forward to kiss the admiral's coloring cheeks. Then he kisses lower, hot and open-mouthed down Dual’s neck and gills, to his chest, stomach, and side gills. He looks up with hooded eyes at Dualscar as he slowly unbuttons the uniform pants and reaches a hand inside, gliding over his slick bulge. "th3 qu35tion now i5," he purrs. "how many tim35 can you fill a pail?" His thumb is teasing just beneath Dual's bulge and dipping into his nook. "i'd lik3 to tak3 my tim3 ta5ting you, but i don't want to wa5t3 our tim3 if you only g3t on3."

Dualscar’s breath is ragged under all of the attention and his fins are flaring and fluttering helplessly as he is caught off guard by the question. "I- er," His voice catches in his throat a little bit as his bulge curls around Chirbs' hand. "I'm good tah go fer a couple rounds if ya'vwe got enough pails," he breathes, letting his legs fall open a little wider to give Chirbs better access to his nook.

A trill of pleased smugness is all that passes Chirbs' lips before he tugs the uniform pants the rest of the way off and leans down between Dualscar's legs. His shoulders press up against the back of his thighs, spreading him open as Chirbs presses hot kisses with just a hint of teeth to the inside of Dual's thighs. His hand is still teasing at bulge and nook, wet noises filling the room.

When Chirbs has marked and claimed those large, beautiful thighs to his satisfaction, he leans forward and slowly, teasingly drags his tongue through the folds of Dualscar's nook and up his bulge to suck on the tip. Instinctively, Dual claps a hand over his mouth to stifle the desperate bubbling noises that are spilling out of him. Nobody has ever been this gentle or attentive and it’s absolutely taking him apart.

The admiral is a one man symphony as his gasps and chirrups mingle with the sounds Chirbs is making with his very interested anatomy. The younger violet reaches up with his unoccupied hand to grasp the one Dualscar had clapped over his mouth, his face somehow clearly seeming to say "don't hid3, l3t m3 h3ar" despite his mouth's preoccupation. Chirbs moves the admiral’s hand to wind into his hair, indicating for him to grab either hair or horn as they progress, and then reaches back to grab Dual's other hand and entwine their fingers.

When he's satisfied that the admiral will obey and let his sounds flow freely, Chirbs returns his attention fully to the bulge in his mouth, sinking down to take it all in as two of the fingers teasing Dualscar's nook slip inside.

A high keen ripples through Dual and he drags his claws along Chibs' scalp as he goes to wrap his hand around the base of one of the smaller violet's tree branch horns. With his mouth uncovered, his bubbly noises are revealed to be him talking - well, chanting, really - in the old seadweller tongue that sounds like the roll of the tide. It’s not uncommon for seadwellers to revert to such primitive language in the throes of passion on the Alternia Dualscar knew, but it’s probably not something that happens a whole lot on this much different Alternia.

The sound of the old tongue, though he could not understand it, set off something primal and needy inside Chirbs' chest, and he moves his fingers inside Dualscar, pumping them firmly in and out. His tongue is engaged in a sensual dance-battle with the older violet's bulge, and he trills lowly in the hopes that the vibrations of his throat will bring even more pleasure to the gorgeous troll tugging at his horn (which he enjoys immensely).

Whimpering atop the pillows, Dualscar's eyes snap open suddenly; he hadn't even known he was squeezing them shut. He gasps and writhes under Chirbs' attention, his hand still in the other troll’s hair tightening its grip. His seadweller babble is peppered with regular Alternian as he pleads in both languages for someone to fill him, specifically Chirbs.

Chirbs squirms a little himself, his own bulge fully unsheathed and restricted by his pants, but he had said he wanted to truly taste Dualscar, and taste him he would. So he squeezes the other violet's hand gently and adds a third finger to his nook, sucking and bobbing on his bulge. He trills again, trying to find the perfect rhythm and method to push Dual over the edge.

Undone by the the captain's movements, the Orphaner finds himself scooting closer and closer to the edge. Everything is a blur of light and pleasure and while normally Dualscar would be mortified at the noises he's producing, it is just so nice not to have to hold himself back. Breathless and gasping, he chokes out, "P-pail-" but it’s a little late for that. Within seconds he cries out, spilling violet slurry down Chirbs' throat, his nook gushing as it clenches down hard in climax. "Fuck," he breathes.

Chirbs swallows down all he can, but some genetic material still dribbles out of the corners of his mouth. He sits up, rolling his shoulders and licking his lips. The hand that had been so expertly filling Dualscar's nook is drenched, so when he goes to wipe his mouth off, he instead just swipes more purple across his face. "mm," he says with a smirk. "what a lov3ly m355 you'v3 mad3, d3ar." He seems to realize the futility of cleaning anything off with his hands, so instead he begins sucking his fingers clean while keeping eye contact with the admiral.

Dualscar's fins flap pathetically as his gills rustle and wheeze in the aftermath of what was surely only his first orgasm. And unfortunately, eye contact with someone else covered in his material is really not helping his still unsheathed bulge; the admiral makes a low noise of approval at the sight. "C'mere," he croaks gruffly, beckoning Chirbs back over to him, on top of him,  and making an exaggerated kissy face in invitation because as it stands he's still not cognizant enough to speak much just yet.

Trilling smugly, Chirbs does as asked, leaning down and bracing himself over Dualscar's lax form. He's still smirking, watching the way the admiral is breathing heavily and fins flaring. He releases Dual's hand (having still been holding it as a means of gentle reassurance) and brings it up to stroke one of the other troll's fins again, eyes soft and mischievous. His own bulge is pushing insistently against his pants but he ignores it for the moment in favor of spoiling the older violet. "i'm h3r3, a5 you a5k3d. hav3 5om3thing in mind?"

A soft rumbling chirr begins in Dualscar's chest as he sits himself up a little and gives the other violet a  _ look _ . He all but lunges to kiss at Chirbs' neck gills, hands grabbing at the other troll with intent. Rough sailor’s hands knead the captain's ass, then travel slowly upwards to the sensitive gills on his sides; knowing fingers gently trace them as he kisses and sucks at each gill slit on Chirbs’ neck in turn. The possessive rumble of the older seadweller is a deep bass by the time he hooks his thumbs in the band of Chirbs' pants and tugs them down to let the captain's bulge wriggle free.

"ah, ah, mm, fuck." Chirbs is rendered speechless by the attention, his bulge writhing and dripping as it's released from his pants. His arms shake a little where they're braced on the bed, and he tilts his head as needed to give Dualscar better access. He wiggles his hips enough to get his pants the rest of the way off and kicks them onto the floor, gills fluttering with heavy breaths and fins flaring in desire.

Taking Chirbs' bulge into his hand and curling it around his fingers, Dualscar starts stroking the violet appendage languidly. "Tell me wvhat yah wvant, guppy, I'll givwe it to yah any wvay yah like it~" he says against the smaller violet's collar bone, his sharp teeth nipping the skin between his neck and shoulder. "Ya'vwe been good to me, so good, lemme return the favwor," he whispers against violet tinted skin.

Chirbs shudders, eyes slipping closed as a little purr of pleasure rumbles through his chest. "i... cod, i want to... rid3 your bulg3 lik3 it'5 a mu5cl3b3a5t, but i al5o... nngh... want to 533... what thi5 Dual5car," he strokes the older violet's cheek. "thi5 troll you ar3 wh3n you don't hav3 to hav3 a facad3 for condy or who3v3r... I want to 533 how you tak3 control..."

The hand that's still stroking Chirbs' bulge thumbs at the base of the appendage right above the captain's nook as Dualscar grins up at his lover with far too many teeth. He continues to praise the other, thanking him, calling him beautiful and other sweet nothings as he lowers the smaller violet's hips down enough so that his bulge can seek out Chirbs' entrance. Dual groans as his violet bone bulge slides into the warmth of the like colored nook above him, both hands (one sticky) now gripping his lover's pelvic juts until he is fully seated.

A long, low rumble of pleasure rolls through Chirbs as he lets himself be seated on Dualscar's bulge. His nook clenches around the violet appendage and he shudders. "cod, dual, fuck," he mutters, hands grasping at the other troll's shoulders. "oh, you fill m3 5o right... you'r3 p3rf3ct, pl3a53, oh..." Chirbs shudders again and lets his head fall forward to rest against Dualscar's chest, his mouth gaping and gills fluttering with heavy breaths.

"Shh, just breathe, angelfish," Dualscar whispers, having trouble catching his own breath as his blood pusher hammers away in his chest. Running his clean hand down Chirbs' back, soothing him as best he can, The Orphaner hisses as his bulge starts to writhe impatiently of its own volition, seeking friction in the walls of Chirbs' nook as it twists. A little moan escapes him as he starts to roll his hips slowly. "Mn, just beautiful," he croons.

Chirbs keens as Dual starts to move and his hips begin to pick up the rhythm. He rolls his hips in time with the older troll, pressing kisses over his skin and grazing his teeth along his collarbone. His own bulge is writhing where it's pressed between their stomachs, and Chirbs trills lowly in pleasure. "dual5car, you'r3 p3rf3ct, amazing, oh fuck." He shudders and clenches around Dualscar’s bulge again.

The larger troll lifts the other's chin to capture his lips in a needy kiss. This kind of pailing is nothing like any of the experiences Dualscar has had so far. There is no fear, no anxiety clawing at him for once in his life; it’s just nice and definitely some shade of red. The Orphaner changes the pace, opting for deeper thrusts as it clicks for him that this is what pailing ought to be in the first place.

A little moan escapes Chirbs as he's kissed, and his claws dig a little into Dualscar's shoulders at the new deep thrusts. He hadn't started the day with the intention of finding a possible redrom, but given his personality, he supposes it’s pretty typical for himself. There was a little sliver of hope that Dual would stay in this Alternia instead of returning to the doomed, terrible timeline he was from, and that maybe they could sail the seas together. A particularly deep thrust, however, knocks him from his contemplative state and he trills into the other violet's mouth.

The Orphaner bucks his hips wildly, loving the sweet little noises his partner is making, his approval sung in a deep rumble from somewhere in his throat and chest. Something in the swirling whirlpool of what’s left of his thinkpan shouts  _ this is what love feels like! _ and Dualscar clings to that, hoping to god that when they finish he won't be sent away in the same manner that he has been with every other concupiscent partner before. Whatever doubts the whirlpool spits out don't matter because everything feels too good and too real and almost like magic, just like how stories say redrom is supposed to.

Letting his claws slide down over his lover's shoulders and down his chest, Chirbs sits straight up, moaning loudly, desperately, as the change of angle drives Dualscar's bulge deeper inside his nook. "oh, fuck, dual5car..." He keens and leans back, bracing his hands on the Orphaner's thighs as he rides his bone bulge for all he's worth. "5o good, 5o good for m3, you'r3 amazing, no on3 3l53 5335 you lik3 thi5, do th3y? 5335 you 5o p3rf3ct. min3." He shudders and bites his lip, drawing close to an orgasm (the first of a few that he's planned for this encounter).

Mine? Dualscar's fins flutter at the thought. Usually when the empress said it the word felt cheap, like he was some plaything, an object, but this? This was the real shit. His heart swelling with pride and pity, the Orphaner chokes out a strangled moan, his bulge thrashing wildly inside of Chirbs as he continues their jackhammering pace. "Yours," he whispers affirmatively against the captain's earfin.

Hearing the affection and pure red emotions in the admiral's voice sends Chirbs right over the edge, his nook clenching and gushing as his bulge writhes and spurts onto their chests. He cries out, high pitched and needy, as he shudders through his orgasm, his claws digging into Dualscar's thighs. And then he comes down from the release, whimpering a little and gasping as he lets himself fall back forward to rest against his lover's chest. "fuck," he mutters, nuzzling just beneath his jaw. "that wa5... oh, amazing." He's definitely not done with the Orphaner yet, but he takes a moment to breathe and press satisfied kisses to his collarbones.

Dualscar holds Chirbs steady and wills his still en nook bulge to give it a rest for a sec as he pets the other's hair and shushes him like they aren't still connected at the troll pelvis. The larger violet lifts Chirbs' hips in order to fish his still thrashing bulge from its current home so as to not harm his probably oversensitive partner. Violet material coats his fingers and trickles down his arm as he grasps the muscle and slowly withdraws it with some effort. "To be truthful, 'm just relievwed yah havwen't gotten bored a me yet," he chuckles, his face bright purple.

Chirbs shudders as the appendage is withdrawn but he is thankful for it; he was getting quite sensitive. He locks eyes with Dualscar, pity in his gaze as he strokes his jawline soothingly. "you'r3 not a plaything to g3t bor3d with, dual5car. you'r3 a p3r5on, and a quit3 fin3 on3 at that. th3r3 i5 pot3ntial in you to b3 an amazing troll, all you n33d i5 th3 right 3nvironm3nt to fo5t3r growth." He leans in and kisses Dual gently, deeply as he rolls them both onto their sides, facing each other and pressed so close it's hard to tell where one violet blood ends and the other begins. The longer they lay there and kiss, the more Chirbs' bulge starts to move again, twisting around and against Dualscar's own bulge.

Dual lets himself get lost in the kiss, little breathy moans escaping him as their bulges entwine. Everything is just so nice for once that in the heat of the moment- "Fuck, I think I lovwe you," the Orphaner blurts with a panting breath, and then flushes. "I mean this, I lovwe... y'knowv." He gestures vaguely, embarrassed, going back for another kiss and hoping he didn't just make things weird.

A smile grows on Chirbs' face as he registers what Dualscar said, and he leans into the kiss before pulling away to hold his face and press their foreheads together. "dual5car. i lov3 you too." His voice is low, sincere, and he kisses the admiral gently again, hooking his leg over the other violet's thigh. He rolls his hips, the tip of his bulge teasing at Dual's nook, and he moans and pulls away for air again, unable to keep his eyes off the other's face. "l3t'5... l3t'5 pail 3ach oth3r at th3... 5am3 tim3. pl3a53. 5low and g3ntl3 and loving, lik3 you d353rv3."

Dualscar sucks in a breath, god he's gonna cry again. All of this is just so overwhelming, how could he have caught feelings so quickly? How is this troll so kind? The Orphaner smashes their mouths together in a quick kiss and then presses his forehead to his lover's. "Howv the hell you knowv wvhat to say an' howv to say it is fuckin beyond me," he sighs, propping his legs open a little wider in invitation for Chirbs' suggestion.

Chirbs chuckles a little, scooting his hips closer. "it'5 ju5t 5om3thing natural, i gu355. i'v3 alway5 b33n lik3 thi5. i am glad, though..." He kisses the admiral and his voice becomes breathy as their bulges twist and seek out each other's nooks. "i am glad that i'm abl3 to h3lp you with thi5 gift of min3." A low rumble of pleasure and love rolls through him as his bulge starts thrusting and writhing inside Dualscar.

Dual loses his voice, a low trilling whine the only noise he’s able to make as their hips move in perfect tandem. Chirbs holds him close, claws raking up and down his back as he attaches his lips to the admiral’s neck gills. Dualscar hooks one of his legs over Chirbs’ hips, who then plants that foot on the bed to get better leverage.

Violet spreads over the sheets, both lovers tumbling headlong for their final orgasms. Their breaths are heavy, voices lost to whimpers and moans, hands scrabbling desperately on skin. With a kiss and a whole-body shudder, Dualscar gives in to pleasure first and his bulge goes rigid with release. Chirbs cries out loudly, eyes rolling back in his head as the feeling of the admiral’s release in him triggers his own. Their nooks clench down around each other, spasming in the aftershocks of pleasure.

Chirbs gets his breath back first, pressing his forehead to Dualscar’s as their chests rise and fall together. With some effort, he begins to pull away from the admiral, but immediately stops when a panicked sound leaves Dual. Chirbs runs a hand up the other’s arm, trying to soothe him. “h3y, it’5 okay. i’m not l3aving you, i wa5 ju5t gonna g3t 5om3 tow3l5 to cl3an u5 up.”

Dualscar’s eyes are a little unfocused, but as Chirbs whispers to him, his eyes clear and his body relaxes. “‘M sorry, angelfish,” he mutters, letting out a long breath. “I wvas afraid… guess I thought I wvas back wvith… her, y’knowv.”

“don’t worry about it, d3ar,” Chirbs says, smoothing the crease that had formed between Dual’s eyebrows. “i’m no 5trang3r to working with th3 trauma of a lov3r’5 pa5t r3lation5hip5.” The admiral can only nod. “i’m gonna g3t up now, to g3t tow3l5. i5 that okay?” He nods again and the younger violet kisses his forehead before getting up.

The Orphaner rolls onto his back and watches Chirbs as he moves around his cabin. The captain is sure in his movements, despite being wobbly in the knees still, and he quickly wipes himself down with a damp towel before returning to the bed and doing the same for Dualscar. “roll ov3r for a mom3nt, lov3,” Chirbs asks with a smile. The admiral does as told and the younger violet quickly lays a large, clean towel down over the violet staining the sheets. “th3r3, now w3 don’t hav3 to lay in our own m355. b3tt3r for 5l33ping.”

“Sleepin?” Dualscar asks, still a little dazed from… everything.

“y35, darling.” Chirbs tosses the cleaning towels into a far corner of the cabin. “you w3r3n’t planning on going anywh3r3, w3r3 you?” He crawls back into the bed, this time pulling the blankets up to their chests before propping himself on his elbow to smile at Dualscar.

“Wvell, I mean… wvhat about my crewv? I should tell ‘em wve… er, that wve’ll need to anchor the ship ovwerday, or somethin.”

“oh, my cr3w will hav3 alr3ady tak3n car3 of that, hon3y.” Chirbs strokes Dualscar’s cheek. “th3y’ll hav3 told your cr3w 5om3 kind of 5tory about how w3’r3 3ngag3d in a wild drinking gam3 or 5om3 5uch. that it’5 tradition on my 5hip, or 5om3thing. your fir5t mat3 will b3li3v3 th3 5tory, b3cau53, h3ll, you guy5 ju5t 5how3d up in an alt3rnat3 univ3r53 and nothing’5 right, so h3’ll tak3 your cr3w back to your 5hip and th3y’ll r3lax, probably. th3n tomorrow you’r3 fr33 to figur3 out what it i5 you want to do.”

“Figure out wvhat I wvanna do?” Dualscar scoots closer, unconsciously moving himself down so that he can bury his face in Chirbs’ neck. “Wvhat d’ya mean?”

Chirbs runs his hands through the admiral’s hair, since it’s now within easy reach, and sayd, “wh3th3r you’ll go back to your alt3rnia or not, of cour53. you 5till hav3 a choic3.”

“I… I don’t wvant to.” Chirbs pulls away just a little to try to see the Orphaner’s face better, but Dual resolutely ignores his gaze, focusing instead on the freckles dotting the young violet’s shoulders. “This wvorld sounds better than the one I’m from, and givwen this choice, to go back and livwe out wvhatevwer miserable life the empress picks for me, or stay here, with yah…” Dualscar blushes, but finally looks up at Chirbs. “I’d rather pick yah. I figure I can adjust to these wvaters just as wvell.”

A huge smile splits Chirbs’ mouth, and he presses their foreheads together before burying his face in Dualscar’s hair. “i’m v3ry happy to h3ar that,” he says, muffled. “i wa5 hoping you’d want to 5tay.” He kisses the admiral’s forehead, nose, cheeks, and then his mouth, unable to avoid a little giggle of pure joy. “com3 on, g3t 5om3 r35t. you’v3 trav3l3d a lot today. l3av3 th3 world’5 worri35 until tomorrow.”

“As ya wvish, guppy~” Dualscar contentedly snuggles down onto Chirbs’ chest, closing his eyes. He’d later wonder at the fact that he was able to fall asleep so easily outside of a recuperacoon; Chirbs would merely laugh at him and kiss his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed the fic!! Please, do it. I live off comments. Does anyone else still Homestuck on here. Please. My crops are dying.


End file.
